


In Plain Sight

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Polyamory, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nimueh comes back, she tells the truth to one person, and one person only, hoping that it will be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**In Plain Sight.**

Uther stops talking when she comes back, and Nimueh wishes so much she had good news to give. But something on her expression must betray her: she sees the way ice settles on Uther's face, how hope is lost and he turns towards his counsel.

"Leave us alone," he orders. Nimueh waits, ignoring the odd looks she gets, and once the great oak doors close, she approaches, kneeling down by Uther's feet.

"My lord, I have failed."

She doesn't see Uther's expression, but she knows it must be pain and regret. There is silence for a moment, and then just Uther's quiet steps as he approaches her, offering her his hand. Nimueh takes them and she stands, wondering about the prophecies that now won't come true. How will Uther's son make Camelot a promised land if he's not to be born?

"Tell me everything," Uther commands even though his heart seems to be breaking. His expression doesn't change much, but it's there in his eyes.

Nimueh takes a deep breath, and does.

**

Nimueh knows there are very few Sithe more beautiful than Lady Ygraine, even though she also knows better than to say anything. She doesn't move for long moments as Ygraine does her needle work, the sunlight turning her hair gold, her eyes bluer than the sky.

After a while, Ygraine takes notice that she's being watched and she turns towards the doors and her expression changes, from sweetly melancholic to hopeful. She puts her needle work away and rises, her skirts falling around her legs and Nimueh holds her hands when Ygraine offers them, kissing the white skin of her hands.

"My friend," Ygraine tells her, and she's so beautiful, so sweet right then. "What news do you bring me?"

That it requires a sacrifice, Nimueh thinks and doesn't say, unlike Uther. Uther was willing to give his life for this son, for Camelot and Albion, and there is no need, she thinks, for Ygraine's heart to start breaking so soon.

"My lady, you will have your son," Nimueh tells her, making herself smile. It will cost you your husband, she doesn't say.

Ygraine's tears fall down, rolling down her cheeks and she's smiling, more beautiful than the sunset. "Oh! I prayed so much... thank you, thank you!"

And then she kisses her, lithe arms around her neck and Nimueh doesn't pray for future forgiveness that she knows she doesn't deserve. Instead she kisses back, wills the door to close down as she wraps her arms around Ygraine's waist. Her hair is feathery soft against her fingertips, and her breasts press against hers where they stand.

Ygraine pulls back from her kiss and she smiles, soft and beautiful, even as her forehead presses against Nimueh's.

"Come to bed with me," she whispers, and her fingers are soft at the nape of her neck, down her arms.

Nimueh follows her queen, never betraying that she knows that in the future Ygraine will cry over the husband she lost for the sake of her son, and the land will cry as well as it loses a king that has tried his best, and she will lose someone will love, all for the sake of peace.

She only hopes it will be enough.


End file.
